Gryfońska zemsta
by euphoria814
Summary: To była jedna z tych chwil, w których Hermiona miała dość wszystkiego. Harry'ego, który nieustannie biadolił, ale nigdy nie zrobił nic, by zmienić swój los. Snape'a – za to, że nigdy nie docenił jej pracy nawet drobnym drgnieniem warg, co było niesprawiedliwością najgorszą z możliwych. Dumbledore'a, który nigdy nic z tym nie zrobił.
1. Chapter 1

**autor: euphoria**  
 **tytuł: Gryfońska zemsta**  
 **beta: Tyone - dziękuję za to, że jesteś moim oblatywaczem :***  
 **Paringi: SS/HP, DM/RW**  
 **ostrzeżenie: sceny erotyczne, paring Draco i Ron**

 **Powinnam dodać też, że to kolejna próbka mojego dziwnego poczucia humoru :)**

* * *

To była jedna z tych chwil, w których Hermiona miała dość wszystkiego. Harry'ego, który nieustannie biadolił, ale nigdy nie zrobił nic, by zmienić swój los. Snape'a – za to, że nigdy nie docenił jej pracy nawet drobnym drgnieniem warg, co było niesprawiedliwością najgorszą z możliwych. Dumbledore'a, który nigdy nic z tym nie zrobił. Setki oczu prześlizgujących się po niej, jakby była powietrzem. Kujonka. Potrzebna tylko przed egzaminami, OWTM-ami, pracami domowymi. Chodząca encyklopedia podręczna.  
Najbardziej jednak Hermiona miała dość Rona. Jego zazdrości o Kruma. Wpatrzonych w nią rybich ślepi, które śledziły każdy jej ruch podczas balu zakochanym wzrokiem. A teraz, gdy niemal wyznała mu miłość... gdy odważyła się... Nie cierpiała Rona za to, że był takim totalnym idiotą. Ona nie była. Nigdy nie pozwoliłaby sobie na luksus kompletnego zidiocenia. Głupota nie była jej domeną i nigdy nie będzie, więc spędzając kolejny piątkowy wieczór samotnie w bibliotece, sięgnęła po pusty pergamin.

Harry i Ron zeszli w końcu na śniadanie. Ten pierwszy kategorycznie ciągnięty za rękaw przez drugiego. Szósty rok rozpoczął się już kilka miesięcy temu i dostrzegli, że to nie będzie ich najlepszy czas. Przegrany mecz z Raveclawem, kompletne tyły w nauce. Obrażona Hermiona nie chciała z nimi nawet rozmawiać, choć Harry nie miał pojęcia dlaczego gniew przyjaciółki dosięgnął także jego. Ron zdawał się tym nie przejmować, ale Potter widział lepiej. Niemal cały czas czerwienił się na jej widok i spuszczał wzrok. Wczoraj pod wpływem chwili postanowił upić przyjaciela w Pokoju Życzeń i wypytać.  
Z trudem udawało im się usiedzieć na miękkim dywanie w niezbyt dużym pomieszczeniu w barwach Gryffindoru. Ognista prawie się skończyła, ale nie to było najważniejsze. Ron, którego twarz dorównywała kolorytowi włosów, niemal nie trzymał się na nogach. Nawet pozycja siedząca sprawiała mu trudność. Harry więc, czując się niewiele lepiej, pochylił się bliżej w jego stronę i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
\- Kumplu - zaryzykował, ale gdy pijacki bulgot nie wyszedł z jego ust, kontynuował. - Chciałbym wiedzieć... Co jest między tobą a Herm. - Dla dodania powagi sytuacji czknął.  
Weasley popatrzył na niego jak na idiotę, a grymas na jego twarzy sprawiał, że sam wyglądał na imbecyla.  
\- Nic.  
\- A może jednak? - dopytywał się z zaciekawieniem Gryfon.  
Ron skoncentrował wzrok na jednym punkcie przed sobą, który mógł być zarówno blizną, oprawkami okularów jak i oczami Harry'ego, po czym skrzywił się niemożliwie.  
\- Ni...ic - wyszło wraz z beknięciem.  
\- Odbija ci się po Ognistej? - Harry był zszokowany.  
\- Po pięciu opakowaniach fasolek Bertiego... Jedna musiała być o smaku wybuchowym - przyznał całkiem trzeźwo. Oparł się o jego ramię, sięgając po butelkę i pijąc duszkiem wszystko do dna. Odczekał chwilę i ponownie spróbował spojrzeć w zielone tęczówki. - Nic nie ma... a... Ermioną - wydusił. - Jesssstem... ejem - bąknął i opadł twarzą na dywan.  
Harry z trudem posadził ich obu na kanapie i nakrył pledem. Mocny łeb jego matki nie był tylko legendą, jak stwierdził z pewnym rozrzewnieniem i dumą. Na wszelki wypadek postawił jednak kilka skradzionych Snape'owi buteleczek eliksiru na kaca, który faktycznie był potrzebny rano. Ron wymiotował prawie dwadzieścia minut, zanim Potterowi udało się napoić go wywarem. Potem nadszedł czas na błaganie, żeby nikomu nie zdradził jego tajemnicy - zostało mu trzeźwości na tyle, by pamiętać o wczorajszym końcu rozmowy.  
\- Jasne, stary - powiedział wtedy. - Też "Jesssssstem... ejem" - przedrzeźniał go, aż w końcu rudzielec walnął go w ramię.  
Teraz natomiast rzucili się na jedzenie w Wielkiej Sali, nie zważając na to, że wszyscy gapią się to na nich, to na Malfoya, który trzasnął kubkiem pełnym soku dyniowego i omal nie zabił po drodze Goyle'a. Przy jego wadze to musiało być nie licha trudne - odepchnąć dryblasa na kilka dobrych metrów i jak strzała popędzić do stołu Gryfonów. Ron, wkładając właśnie do ust parówkę, podniósł na niego wzrok i omal się nie udławił.

\- Malfoy, nie jesteś tym, co chciałbym zobaczyć rano - wybąkał za nich dwóch Harry i powrócił do przerwanego posiłku.  
Blondyn jednak zamiast odpysknąć coś lub zrobić cokolwiek innego, wisiał wciąż nad nimi, odbierając apetyt. Zaczerwieniona ze zdenerwowania twarz była tak nieprzyjemnie wykrzywiona, że Potter był niemal pewien, że Ślizgon już niedługo dorobi się zmarszczek. Zazwyczaj stalowe oczy teraz przypominały barwą Bałtyk podczas sztormu i wpatrywały się wściekle w Rona, który za wszelką ceną próbował przełknąć.  
\- Malfoy, jeśli nie masz jedzenia, możemy się podzielić - powiedział w końcu zdezorientowany.  
Gryfoni zaczęli ich okrążać, spoglądając ciekawie, ale tak było od zawsze. Czekali na bójkę, więc Harry wyciągnął różdżkę i spojrzał wyczekująco na Dracona, który chyba zdołał się już opanować.  
\- Masz rację, Weasley! - krzyknął. - Mój członek jest aksamitny, ale ta parówka nie umywa się do jego smaku! - dodał i, powiewając czarną szatą, odszedł.  
Ron z przerażonym wyrazem twarzy plunął w siedzącego najbliżej Neville'a.  
\- Co to, kurwa, było? - spytał, gdy jego oczy przestały łzawić.  
Harry jednak nie odpowiedział, zaczytany w pergaminie podanym mu przez Deana. Rumieńce wpełzły mu podstępnie na twarz, gdy mimowolnie spojrzał na usta przyjaciela.  
\- Harry, teraz czytasz? Ty mi wytłumacz, o co chodzi Malfoyowi. Zawsze był porąbany, ale teraz to już przesada! - Rudzielec podniósł głos, jednocześnie ścierając z siebie resztki musztardy, które uparcie spływały wzdłuż kącika jego ust.  
Harry zadrżał, gdy długi palec zniknął pomiędzy wargami, a cienki język zlizał ostatnie krople.  
\- Weź tę rękę, proszę – wymruczał niespokojnie, zahipnotyzowany ruchem języka.  
\- Jak myślisz, o co mu chodziło? - spytał ciekawie Ron, nie robiąc sobie nic z dziwnych min przyjaciela.  
Potter odłożył drobno zapisaną kartkę i poprawił spodnie. Dopiero wtedy podał pergamin Weasleyowi.

 _Aksamitny penis Dracona znikał rytmicznie w idealnie skrojonych ustach Rona. Z każdym mocnym pchnięciem blondyn jęczał coraz głośniej, aż w końcu przeszło to w niezrozumiałe rzężenie. Przyjemność była doskonale widoczna na wykrzywionej twarzy, z której nareszcie spadła obojętna maska. Ściągnięte brwi, opuchnięte wargi, które się nie domykały. Wszystko to wskazywało na zbliżający się orgazm, więc Gryfon oderwał usta od pulsującej erekcji i zaczął ssać jądra. Jedno po drugim, smakując je powoli i z tą samą brutalną powolnością trącając je nosem, by po chwili znów polizać delikatną skórę._  
 _Draco sapnął i próbował przyciągnąć głowę rudzielca z powrotem do swojego członka, ale ten odtrącił niecierpliwe dłonie i polizał sam czubek, na którym ponownie zebrały się krople. Spojrzał na swojego kochanka spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek i, nie odrywając wzroku, wziął go całego do ust, by parę sekund później ponownie zacząć drażnić jądra._  
 _\- Nie wytrzymam - wyszeptał zmaltretowanymi wargami Ślizgon._  
 _Gryfon pewnie popchnął go na łóżko i przycisnął mniejsze ciało do materaca. Przeciągnął językiem po jego szyi i, znacząc mokre ślady, zsunął się niżej, drażniąc sutki._  
 _\- Błagam - wyjęczał Dracon._  
 _Jasnoróżowa skóra znikała pod ustami Gryfona, gdy ssał każde miejsce z osobna. Przejeżdżał paznokciami, zostawiając cienkie zaczerwienienia, które tylko wzmagały doznania, gdy całował pozostawione ślady._

\- Stary, czy ja chcę wiedzieć, co to jest? - wybąkał zaczerwieniony Ron, patrząc na swojego przyjaciela.  
Harry pokręcił przecząco głową i również się zarumienił, gdy wychodzili z Wielkiej Sali odprowadzani wzrokiem dziesiątek uczniów. Niemal na każdym stole leżały dobrze rozpoznawalne pergaminy z magicznie skopiowanym tekstem, który większość adeptów szkoły uznało za całkiem niezły. Dziewczęta nieustannie chichotały na ich widok, a Blaise Zabini posunął się nawet do tego, że klepnął Rona w tyłek, podając mu hasło do dormitorium Ślizgonów, ku ogólnej uciesze pozostałych. Draco Malfoya nie zobaczyli aż do obiadu.  
Blondyn siedział w asyście Pansy Parkinson i patrzył wyczekująco w stronę rudowłosego Weasleya, jakby czekał na ruch z jego strony. Od czasu do czasu wymownie oblizywał wargi tak doskonałe jak reszta jego ciała, ale Gryfon uparcie go ignorował.  
\- Na co on czeka? - jęknął do Harry'ego w końcu, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. - Chyba nie myśli, że ja to napisałem? - Wydawał się zdesperowany. Całkiem inaczej wyobrażał sobie swoje wielkie wyjście z ukrycia. Tymczasem plotkował o tym cały Hogwart, a on nawet nie widział tego Ślizgona bez koszulki.  
\- Może chce, żebyś go gdzieś zaprosił - podsunął mu Potter, wracając do pałaszowania obiadu. - Zresztą, czym się martwisz? Kiedyś zapomną - rzucił tonem, z którym nie można było się sprzeczać. Kto jak kto, ale Harry doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, jak powinno radzić sobie z plotkami. Jeśli na nie nie reagowano, zanikały bezpowrotnie.  
\- Łatwo ci mówić - westchnął Ron. - Ciebie nie łączą z nikim, kogo nie cierpisz... Ja się zastanawiam, kto mógł napisać coś takiego... - Załamał ręce po raz wtóry tego dnia, wznosząc modły do Merlina o cud i wskazanie winowajcy.  
Harry zamyślił się i do głowy przyszedł mu jeden jedyny, w rzeczy samej szalony, gryfoński pomysł, który mógłby rozweselić jego przyjaciela.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry pracował nad tym ponad tydzień. Nie był zbyt dobry w pisaniu, więc ślęczał nocami i na wszystkich przerwach nad tym pomiętym strzępkiem pergaminu, który miał być wybawieniem dla jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Niestety plotki nie ucichły, a Ron nie mógł swobodnie wyjść nawet do biblioteki, by nie słyszeć za sobą przytłumionych chichotów. Jak można było się spodziewać — Gryfon nie znosił tego najlepiej, ku zdumieniu Harry'ego, który twierdził, że Weasley i tak ma wiele szczęścia, bo przynajmniej nikt nie próbował go dotknąć lub zaprosić do siebie. To akuratnie było dużą zasługą Malfoya, notorycznie warczącego na każdego, kto choćby na centymetr zbliżyłby się do rudzielca. Ślizgon wziął sobie chyba za punkt honoru bronić swojego chłopaka — jak nazywali Rona inni domownicy Slytherinu. Dom Lwa nie ustosunkował się do panujących plotek i dziwnej notki, ale patrzył podejrzliwym wzrokiem na rudzielca i ten nie wiedział, czy to z powodu orientacji, czy po prostu Malfoya, który stale opowiadał o coraz to nowych szczegółach łączącej ich relacji.

Bardzo interesującej relacji. I dogłębnej.

Zbyt dogłębnej jak na wrażliwy żołądek Rona.

Harry nie wierzył własnym oczom, ale przez okrągłych siedem dni jego rudowłosy przyjaciel omijał szerokim łukiem wspólne posiłki. Przemykał od czasu do czaru do kuchni i podjadał lub Zgredek przynosił mu zamówione wcześniej dania, choć i one nie zawsze zostawały w pełni skonsumowane. Nerwy tak bardzo wpłynęły na apetyt Rona, że z trudem tykał nawet ulubiony budyń czekoladowy. To z kolei spowodowało panikę wśród przyrządzających dania. Skrzaty — dotąd wprost wielbiące Weasleya za jego niesamowite możliwości w kwestii pochłaniani potraw, popadły w kompletne osłupienie, gdy Zgredek w lekkim szoku wrócił z prawie nieruszonym talerzem. Jeszcze przez długie godziny odwiedzały Rona, pytając, czy na pewno wszystko z nim w porządku, a on tylko machał na nie rękami, nie odpowiadając wprost.

Harry ścisnął mocniej pergamin, mnąc go jeszcze bardziej i postawił ostatnią kropkę. Popatrzył na dzieło swojego umysłu i wyobraźni, i na jego ustach zagościł szeroki uśmiech.

ooo

Odszukanie Rona nie było łatwe, choć w zasadzie nie było też trudne. Wystarczyło tylko omijać wszelkie tłumy Ślizgonów i Gryfonów, których unikał rudzielec. Skutkiem tego Harry dotarł pod salę eliksirów o godzinę za wcześnie. Boczny korytarz, w którym znajdowało się wejście do klasy, był chyba najbezpieczniejszym miejscem w Hogwarcie. Nikt bez potrzeby się tam nie zapuszczał, a nawet jeśli takowa zaistniała — robiono to grupowo i w ściśle określonej kolejności. Przewidzianej planem zajęć, który też Ron trzymał w dłoni, sprawdzając, jak długo może tu zabawić.

— Cześć — mruknął Harry, wyciągając dwie kanapki, na które rudzielec nie zwrócił nawet uwagi.

— Cześć — odpowiedział, wkładając rękę do kieszeni. — Uspokoiło się? — spytał z nadzieją.

Harry kucnął koło niego, rozpakowując śniadanie i wbił zęby w razowy chleb.

— Nie, ale we wszystkich opowieściach jesteś na górze — pocieszył przyjaciela, krusząc po podłodze.

Weasley ukrył twarz w dłoniach i zaczął bujać się w przód i w tył. Weszło mu to w nawyk jakiś czas temu, gdy nie potrafił poradzić sobie z jakąś trudną zagrywką w quidditchu, ale najwyraźniej zaczęło dotyczyć coraz szerszych kręgów problemów.

Faktycznie — wszystkie dotychczasowe plotki, które krążyły o Malfoyu i Ronie, stawiały Gryfona w dość dobrym świetle. Jako całkiem stanowczego, ale i czułego kochanka. Co prawda Harry miał nadzieję nigdy nie dowiedzieć się takich informacji o swoim przyjacielu, ale skoro zło się stało… Postanowił przynajmniej przysłuchać się i być może wyłapać tego, kto jest autorem tych pogłosek. Na razie szczęście jednak mu nie dopisywało, choć zdążył już wyprostować kilka niespójnych informacji. Ze swojego doświadczenia i dotychczasowych obserwacji wiedział, że rudzi nie wszędzie są rudzi i w tej kwestii bardziej stawiałby na blond Malfoya, który miał ewidentne problemy z barwnikiem. Spotkało się to z salwami śmiechu, które przerwał sam najbardziej zainteresowany Ślizgon, twierdząc, że Harry nie ma podstaw do tego typu osądów. Chwilę potem rozgorzała gorąca dyskusja, którą przerwała dopiero McGonagall. Nieszczęśliwie zresztą dla siebie, bo tylko parę sekund później ewakuowała się zaczerwieniona do pokoju nauczycielskiego.

Hogwart chyba nigdy nie był aż tak pozbawiony hamulców moralnych jak przez ostatni tydzień. Wypuszczona z purytańskich oków młodzież odkryła, że jest popychana do przodu popędem seksualnym, któremu też oddała prym. Flitwick, podobnie jak McGonagall, unikał pytania, o czym tak zawzięcie dyskutują jego uczniowie. Dumbledore zamknął się w swoim gabinecie, udając, że ma ważniejsze sprawy. Pomfrey uzupełniła zapasy eliksirów antykoncepcyjnych, a pani Pince wywiesiła napis na drzwiach biblioteki, że to nie darmowy pokój i wciąż obowiązuje cisza.

Jedyną osobą, która tak naprawdę nie zareagowała na całe zamieszanie, był Snape. Patrzył tylko na poszczególne grupki zaczerwienione od domysłów z politowaniem. Żaden mięsień nie zdradził, że mężczyzna może być choć trochę zainteresowany zamieszaniem. Nigdy nie wypowiedział na ten temat żadnego słowa. Nie zaczerwienił się, nie zająknął, nie odjął nawet punktów.

Na niego więc Harry upatrzył sobie swoją ofiarę, bo wszystko się zgadzało. Snape był jego największym naturalnym wrogiem, choć Voldemort być może mógłby poczuć się tym urażony. Jednak Tom zagroził jego życiu do tej pory tylko parokrotnie, natomiast Snape był jak mugolska bomba z opóźnionym zapłonem, która groziła wybuchem, ilekroć spotykali się na korytarzu. A widywali się codziennie, co logicznie dawało nieograniczone możliwości.

Harry uścisnął dłoń Rona, dodając mu otuchy i zostawił mu wymięty pergamin, który wypełniał swoim pismem od prawie tygodnia.

ooo

 _Gdybym kiedykolwiek się odważył, złapałbym za poły jego czarnej szaty i pociągnąłbym go w dół. Wprost na moje nagie ciało. Kilka guziczków zapewne odleciałoby, ale to nawet lepiej, bo nie musiałbym ich odpinać. A tak bardzo chcę zobaczyć go nago._

 _Zawsze chodzi pozapinany pod samą szyję, nic więc dziwnego, że tak bardzo mnie kusi, by zobaczyć, co ukrywa. Nie rozebrałbym go jednak szybko. Robiłbym to perwersyjnie powoli, ciesząc się z każdego centymetra kwadratowego jego nieopalonej skóry, czcząc ją w odpowiedni sposób. Znacząc zębami i językiem, słuchając niskich pomruków, które bezwolnie uciekałyby z jego ust._

 _Tak, właśnie. Sprawiłbym, że je wąskie wargi należałyby do mnie i tylko do mnie. Pozostawałyby w moim władaniu tak długo jak sam bym chciał. Pieszczone i maltretowane, spuchnięte, zaróżowione. MOJE._

 _Czasem zastanawiam się, czy jego język jest szorstki od wypowiadania wszystkich tych ciętych uwag. Jeśli tak — ciekawe, jakie byłoby to uczucie, gdyby lizał nim mojego penisa, drażniąc, skubiąc. Od trzonu po główkę. Czy sprawiłby, że wiłbym się, jęcząc, unieruchamiany przez jego szerokie ramiona?_

 _Czasami też rozmyślam, jak byłoby poczuć całego jego na sobie. Nagiego, odkrytego, podnieconego. Czy jego dłonie pieściłyby moje ciało delikatnie, medycznie sunąc opuszkami palców po cienkiej skórze, sprawiając, że odczuwałbym to jak słodką torturę? Czy wręcz przeciwnie? Dałby się ponieść ogniowi, który widzę w jego oczach na każdej lekcji eliksirów i szczypałby moje sutki, zostawiając zaczerwienione ślady, a ja oddałbym mu się, rozważając, ile w tym mojej woli, a ile jego dzikości…_

Ron czknął, upuszczając pergamin na wilgotną podłogę. Jego spodnie były nieprzyjemnie przyciasne, ale masturbowanie się w tym korytarzu, gdy za ścianą jest Snape, wydawało mu się równie pociągające, co nierozsądne. Chwilę podejrzewał, że to Harry mógł być autorem pierwszej notatki, ale odrzucił ten pomysł. Inny styl pisania, inne słownictwo.

TO było dużo lepsze.


	3. Chapter 3

— Weasley! — ktoś krzyknął, gdy weszli do sali eliksirów na pierwsze tego ranka zajęcia.  
Ron drgnął nerwowo, natychmiast rozpoznając głos i szybko ruszył do przodu. Wyminął Hermionę, która obrzuciła go niechętnym spojrzeniem i usiadł w jednej z przednich ławek. Nigdy wcześniej nie zajmowali tego miejsca, więc Harry był odrobinę zaskoczony, ale szybko połapał się w sytuacji, gdy podszedł do nich Draco Malfoy.

— Ron — spróbował ponownie.

Łagodny, niemal proszący ton sprawił, że Harry zakrztusił się własną śliną, dziękując po trochu Merlinowi za to, że chyba po raz pierwszy od rozpoczęcia nauki w Hogwarcie nie złamał szkolnego regulaminu i nie dojadał w sali eliksirów. Gdyby to była kanapka albo kawałek tostu – mógłby nie wyjść z tego cało.

— Ron — powtórzył Malfoy błagalnie.

Weasley wyjął na blat podręcznik i zajął się wyjątkowo pilnym studiowaniem treści. Jak zresztą zauważył Harry – trzymał książkę do góry nogami. Nikt jednak nie znał odpowiedzi na największą z tajemnic czarodziejskiego świata – czy Ron Weasley poza słowem quidditch potrafi przeczytać coś jeszcze – więc też nikt nie zwrócił mu uwagi.

— Trzymasz książkę do góry nogami — odezwała się nagle Hermiona.  
Ta to zawsze zepsuje zabawę — doszedł do wniosku Harry.  
Ron zaczerwienił się i poprawnie ułożył ją na stoliku.  
— Malfoy — powiedział z całą odrazą, na jaką było go stać. Brzmiało to mniej więcej jak paznokcie drapiące o tablicę.

— Draco — wyszeptał mu Ślizgon, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.  
— Malfoy — wypluł Ron, dając do zrozumienia, jakie ma stanowisko w tej dyskusji, jakakolwiek by nie była.  
— Draco, Ron. — Łagodność blondyna wzrosła do tak ekstremalnych wartości, że Harry zaczął się bać o rozkład sił dobra i zła we wszechświecie.  
Równowaga bowiem powinna być zachowana.  
Wybraniec zacisnął dłoń na różdżce, spodziewając się najgorszego, i właśnie wtedy gdy Ron i Malfoy otworzyli usta, czyjaś pięść wylądowała na blacie ich ławki.  
— Severus Snape — warknął mężczyzna. — A skoro wszyscy się już znamy, co jest niezwykle zaskakujące po tych pięciu latach waszego pobytu w tym ośrodku oświaty i edukacji — urwał, patrząc na każdego z osobna — do ławek!  
Zajęcia się rozpoczęły, a Harry był dozgonnie wdzięczny Mistrzowi Eliksirów za tak doskonałe wybrnięcie z sytuacji.

ooo

Mieszali właśnie w kociołku coś, co od biedy mogłoby przypominać gulasz ciotki Petunii, gdyby nie niedomiar pajęczych nóżek, gdy Ron podszedł do niego bliżej z tą samą kartką, którą Harry podarował mu wcześniej. Poplamiona, pozwijana i utargana w prawym dolnym rogu – nosiła ślady częstego czytania, więc jeden z mitów czarodziejskiego świata został obalony. Harry był pewien, że nie zamieścił ani razu słowa quidditch w rzeczonym tekście.

— Sam to napisałeś? — wyszeptał Weasley, czerwieniąc się.  
— Tak — odparł z dumą.  
W końcu po raz pierwszy udało mu się skleić taką ilość słowa pisanego naraz i nie zżynał od Hermiony!  
— Niezłe — pochwalił Ron.  
Trwali chwilę w milczeniu pełnym skrępowania.  
— I co? — spytał w końcu Potter.  
— Malfoy chce się zaprzyjaźnić — odparł tamten.  
Harry chwilę myślał nad odpowiedzią – jako ten bardziej doświadczony w sprawach plotek.  
— Powinieneś się poddać fali — powiedział pewnym głosem. — Ja tak robiłem i wszystko później grało… — zaproponował.  
— Grało — powtórzył po nim Weasley. — Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to zagra mi, ale marsz weselny. — Ton Rona przypominał uderzenie łomu o płytę nagrobną. Nieważne ile razy go słyszałeś, nie chcesz tego powtarzać. — Lucjusz Malfoy był wczoraj w Norze i zaprosił rodziców do siebie.  
Harry otworzył szeroko usta, starając się nie upuścić chochli. Źle skrywane przerażenie wypełzło na jego twarz i zostało szybko zauważone przez Mistrza Eliksirów.

— Co ty tam wrzuciłeś, Potter? — zagrzmiało w sali.

— Malfoya — odpowiedział, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.  
Severus Snape odruchowo sprawdził obecność Ślizgona, a gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że blondyn jest w jednym kawałku, spojrzał na Harry'ego jak na idiotę większego niż zwykle. Podszedł – ba! poprawka – przysunął się w ich kierunku z gracją kota i zajrzał do kotła.  
— Nadzwyczajne — wymruczał tuż nad miksturą.  
Cisza, która zaległa w sali, też miała ochotę z niej zbiec.  
— Nadzwyczajne — powtórzył profesor. — Wygląda na to, że jeszcze nic nie zepsuliście. — Lekko zszokowany podniósł głowę. — Panie Weasley, wiedza o eliksirach musi przenosić się przez osmozę — odparł, wracając na swoje miejsce.  
Ron jęknął, Harry – ku najwyższemu przerażeniu – dostrzegł, iż Mistrz Eliksirów trzyma w dłoniach dobrze znany poplamiony pergamin. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył go powstrzymać – bohaterski Gryfon wyrwał kawałek papieru z rąk profesora i zwinął go w kulkę.

— Oddaj to, Potter — warknął Severus Snape. Zagrodził mu drogę do wyjścia. Harry w akcie desperacji przerzucił pergamin nad głową profesora, nie mogąc sobie przypomnieć, do jakich bogów modlą się czarodzieje. Kimkolwiek by jednak nie byli – Ron pochwycił przesyłkę i wgapiał się w nią teraz.  
Severus Snape natomiast sunął w jego kierunku.

ooo

Albus Dumbledore siedział w swoim gabinecie i uprzejmie odpisywał magomedykom Świętego Munga, iż niemożliwym jest, że ma cukrzycę. Ograniczał liczbę dziennego spożycia cytrynowych dropsów od pewnego czasu i widział różnicę. Dłonie trzęsły mu się o wiele częściej i o wiele rzadziej też proponował poczęstunek postronnym. Chwilę potem, gdy docisnął pieczęć rodzinną do wosku, którym odbiła się kura (człowiek wykonujący pierścień był wyjątkowo niedokładny), rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.  
— Proszę, proszę — zaćwierkał zadowolony, że ktoś odwiedza go z własnej woli.

Gdy w drzwiach pojawił się Severus Snape, humor momentalnie go opuścił. Albus Dumbledore nie przepadał za mrocznymi kolorami – psuły nastrój i nie pasowały do czerwono-złotych draperii w gabinecie.  
— Coś się stało? — spytał jednak uprzejmie.  
Zaraz za Severusem do pomieszczenia weszła Złota Trójca.

— Potter może wchodzić do umysłu Czarnego Pana — odparł bez ogródek Mistrz Eliksirów.  
Sprawa nagle nabrała całkiem innego zabarwienia.


	4. Chapter 4

Albus Dumbledore upadł ciężko na fotel, zastanawiając się nad tym jak mógł popełnić tak kardynalne przeoczenie. O powiązaniu losów Harry'ego i Voldemorta wiedział już dawno – jeśli miał być szczery, właśnie ta przepowiednia przeważyła szalę, gdy podejmował decyzję o zatrudnieniu Trelawney. Kobieta, mimo iż odstraszała wyglądem, posiadała dar i to nie byle jaki. Severus co prawda jej nie znosił – argumentując ot tym, że nawet ślepej kurze trafi się ziarno, ale nie miał tych samych informacji co Albus Dumbledore. Sybilla Trelawney w swym życiu popełniła bowiem dwie przepowiednie, które być może nie uratowały świata, ale na pewno nieodwołalnie zmieniły jego oblicze.  
Ta dotycząca Toma Riddle'a i Harry'ego Pottera wciąż pozostawała jedną wielką niewiadomą. Jednak druga – wcześniejsza i o wiele ważniejsza – wypełniła się dwa dni temu i oznaczała tylko jedno – Armagedon. Świat zaczął walić się, osuwać mu spod stóp. Dwa dni! Dokładnie dwa dni temu dostał wiadomość o tym, że zaprzestano produkcji jego ulubionych cukierków, a teraz Harry jest mentalnie atakowany przez tego cholernego gówniarza – Toma.

Albus wyciągnął z kieszeni ostatnią paczkę cytrynowych dropsów i przez chwilę czule spoglądał na nią, uspokajając rozkołatane nerwy.

\- Siadajcie – poprosił cicho.

ooo

Severus Snape podszedł do Ronalda Weasleya, który wciąż trzymał w dłoniach pomięty pergamin. Widział jak Gryfon poci się i kurczy od samego tylko jego spojrzenia.

\- Podaj mi to – zażądał stanowczo i tak zimno, że globalne ocieplenie przestało być problemem współczesnych mugoli.

Wzrok chłopaka prześlizgiwał się przez chwilę pomiędzy pergaminem, a Mistrzem Eliksirów, aż w końcu spoczął na Potterze, przyglądającym się wszystkiemu z przerażeniem na twarzy. Nagle Weasley podjął decyzję, głośno przełykając ślinę.

\- Kocham cię, Harry! – krzyknął natchnionym głosem i połknął kulkę pergaminu.

Kilka osób wydało z siebie dźwięki obrzydzenia, ale tylko Draco Malfoy usiadł gwałtownie na podłodze, obejmując dłońmi kolana i kiwając się w przód i w tył. Pogryzione ze zmartwienia usta, nieprzytomnie szeptały:

\- To niemożliwe. Mówił, że są tylko przyjaciółmi…

Nikt jednak nie zwrócił na niego większej uwagi. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w rozzłoszczoną minę Snape'a, który wypracowanym latami ruchu – wydobył różdżkę i skierował ją wprost na pozieleniałego na twarzy Rona. Chwilę potem cała zawartość żołądka Gryfona trafiła na podłogę.

\- Dzięki – westchnął wyglądający już normalnie rudzielec.  
\- Nie ratowałem ci życia, idioto – warknął Snape.  
Ku uciesze Pottera pergamin wyglądał na częściowo strawiony.

\- Fuj, tam jest chyba futro! – pisnęła Pansy Parkinson, wskazując na podejrzanie wyglądającą plamę.  
\- To już wiemy, gdzie zaginął następca Parszywka – dodała Hermiona, marszcząc w zamyśleniu brwi.

Rudzielec zaczerwienił się tak bardzo, że przestał być piegowaty.

\- Kuchnia była zamknięta – wyjąkał.  
Nagle Gryfonka pobladła i spojrzała z nadzieją na Rona.  
\- Krzywołap? – spytała tylko łamiącym się głosem.  
\- Zamknąłem go z panią Norris w jednym ze schodków. – Harry położył jej rękę na ramieniu, uspokajając.  
Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą.

Jakieś cztery miesiące temu – dodał w myślach Potter nie czując skruchy. Kot dawał im się we znaki od lat, aż w końcu znalazł sposób na pozbycie się futrzaka, które nie obejmowało spożycia czy morderstwa. Porwanie i przetrzymywanie zawsze lepiej brzmiało w ministerialnych aktach, gdyby ktoś odkrył jego udział.  
Snape wykrzywił wargi pogardliwie patrząc na rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę. Kolejnym ruchem różdżki zmusił Złotą Trójcę do opuszczenia sali.

\- Co jest na tym pergaminie, Potter?

Harry wydął buńczucznie usta, wiedząc, że jest prawie bezpieczny. Poświęcenie Rona uratowało całą sytuację, ale właśnie wtedy, gdy już myślał, że Snape da sobie spokój, Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.  
\- Voldemort zsyła Harry'emu wizje przez bliznę i to było na pergaminie – wydawało się, że stara się ich ratować, wyprowadzając w pole Mistrza Eliksirów. – Harry może wchodzić do jego umysłu – dodała szybko.  
Wybraniec mentalnie walnął się w głowę i pożałował, że Krzywołapa nie można było uśmiercić dwukrotnie.  
Severus Snape popatrzył na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami, w których od lat mieszkał mrok całego świata.  
Ron zaczął szukać czegoś do jedzenia.

ooo

Albus Dumbledore wahał się dłuższą chwilę. Nie wiedział czy decyzja, którą podejmuje właśnie w tym momencie, nie będzie rzutować na przyszłość tego świata. Powoli, z ociąganiem podszytym strachem wziął do ust kolejnego cytrynowego dropsa, wiedząc, że życie jego cukierków jest już policzone.  
Trójka Gryfonów i Mistrz Eliksirów czekali w napięciu na pierwsze słowa dyrektora.

\- Wieje ostatnio coraz mocniej, prawda? – spytał nagle zamyślony Dumbledore.

Brwi Snape'a powędrowały naprawdę wysoko, ale nim starzec ponownie się odezwał, na twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów pojawiło się zrozumienie.  
\- Dobry powód, żeby przenieść Pottera z wieży do lochów, gdzie będę mógł monitorować sytuację – przyznał cicho.  
Harry stał jak skamieniały – niezdolny nawet do cichego jęku protestu.  
Dumbledore pomyślał, że to faktycznie całkiem dobry pomysł, więc skinął głową. Jego reumatyzm najczęściej właśnie odzywał się przy tej pogodzie. Czas jednak był zająć się czymś o wiele poważniejszym.

\- Jeśli chodzi o to połączenie… - Albus zawiesił znacząco głos. – Sądzę, że będziesz musiał nauczyć Harry'ego legilimencji – zwrócił się do Snape'a.  
Mistrz Eliksirów skinął ponownie głową.  
\- Moglibyśmy wykorzystać chłopaka do zdobycia informacji – przyznał rację z uznaniem dla geniuszu dyrektora.

Oczy Albusa Dumbledore'a zalśniły na te słowa. O ile dobrze sobie przypominał – Tom miał własne zapasy cytrynowych dropsów. Gdyby tylko znał dokładne miejsce…  
\- Co to jest to ligi – ligi… coś – palnął nagle Harry.  
\- Legilimencja od łacińskiego legere - czytać i mens - umysł. To zdolność magicznego penetrowania umysłu i odczytywania myśli. Słowo to zostało wymyślone przez Joanne K. Rowling na potrzeby książki Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa. Czarodziej, który posiądzie umiejętność legilimencji potrafi odczytać myśli, uczucia i emocje ofiary. Sposobem na zabezpieczenie się przed penetracją umysłu jest sztuka oklumencji* – odezwał się ku zdumieniu wszystkich Ron.

Hermiona popatrzyła na niego zarazem rozzłoszczona jak i zaskoczona.  
\- Nigdy nie opowiadałem wam o mojej ciotce Wikipedii? – spytał zdziwiony. – Była u nas w zeszłe święta.  
Harry Potter - Wybraniec i Wybawiciel, ten, który zabił Bazyliszka i kilkukrotnie stawał twarzą w twarz z Czarnym Panem - pomyślał, że ma przesrane.

_  
* z Wikipedii :)


	5. Chapter 5

Stół Gryffindoru był niezwykle cichy jak na tę porę dnia. Euforia sprzed kilku dni została zastąpiona niezwykłą wizją niesprzyjającej przyszłości. Uczniowie spoglądali na siebie niepewnie, jakby zawstydzeni całą sytuacją. Od kilku dni Minister Magii apelował do całej czarodziejskiej Wielkiej Brytanii o powrót do heteroseksualizmu, ze względu na badania mago-statystyków. Plaga wyjść z ukrycia oraz postępująca za tym rozwiązłość mogła spowodować w niedługim czasie załamanie się systemu emerytalno – składkowego, związanego z ewidentnym spadkiem populacji magicznego społeczeństwa.

Jeśli Twoje Dziecko ma w pokoju ten plakat

(podaje link, bo się nie wkleił t0. gstatic images?q= tbn:ANd9GcTWDBMXAf070o2SlQz_ TPX4421BKd0bBb-htclg04A9N6_-_jqG_K zk6f8ORA )

to wiedz, że coś się dzieje...

Żongler i Prorok Codzienny – wspólna walka o nasze emerytury!

Harry przez dwa pełne dni zastanawiał się dlaczego jego najlepszy przyjaciel stał się symbolem czarodziejskiego homoseksualizmu. Jego nieduży, kształtny i umięśniony od noszenia okularów nos (jak ogłosił niecałe trzy miesiące temu Prorok Codzienny) czuł na kilometr, że maczali w tym palce Malfoyowie. Draco wyszedł na fotografii niezwykle seksownie, a zbyt mała muszka Rona i niechlujnie niedopięty frak sugerowały, że Weasley jest tą mniej rozwiniętą formą w ich domniemanym związku.

Jednak kto, na wszelkich bogów, widział kiedykolwiek Rona we fraku?!

Harry właśnie miał o to zapytać, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego przyjaciel jest nieobecny na śniadaniu, co samo w sobie przeczyło wszystkim znanym mu prawom. Przez chwilę zaczął martwić się o Hedwigę, która została sama w dormitorium, wyjadając ulubioną karmę z miseczki. Prócz żaby Neville'a, była teraz jedynym żywym i jadalnym stworzeniem w Wieży Gryffindoru. Pozostałe zwierzęta zostały pożarte lub odpowiednio zabezpieczone. Krzywołap oficjalnie zaginął, natomiast Firenzo pozostawał pod opieką Trelawney.

\- Ktoś widział... - Nie zdążył dokończyć pytania, bo usłyszał znajome głosy.

\- Draco – jęknął Malfoy, ciągnąc Rona za rękaw.

Rudzielec wydawał się niewzruszony.

\- Malfoy! - warknął. - Jeśli myślisz, że założę...

Harry przypatrzył się trzymanej w dłoniach wchodzącego do Wielkiej Sali Gryfona, obrączce i prawie wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- ...to! - dokończył ze wstrętem Ron. - To się grubo mylisz... Nie jesteśmy razem!

\- Nie jesteśmy razem, ale możesz mnie pieprzyć?! - odparował zaczerwieniony z wściekłości Ślizgon.

Jego głos zaczął podejrzanie drżeć.

\- Kiedy zrozumiesz, że się nie... - urwał, niezdolny do powtórzenia.

\- Wszyscy o tym wiedzą!

\- Malfoy! Ale to nieprawda, sam o tym doskonale wiesz! - Głos Rona podniósł się o oktawę.

\- Tak piszą w Proroku – odbił piłeczkę Ślizgon i zamachał przed twarzą Weasleya gazetą.

\- To nieprawda! Nikt i tak w to nie uwierzy...

\- To potęga prasy!

\- To plotka!

Malfoy wciągnął głęboko powietrze do płuc i wydął wargi w najbardziej dziecinny i uparty sposób, na jaki było go stać.

\- W każdej plotce jest ziarnko prawdy! Wiem, bo sam tworzę większość hogwarckich! - Na dodanie sobie animuszu, tupnął stopą. But zaopatrzony w metalowy obcas, ukruszył kawałek kamiennej posadzki.

Śmieszne było to, że Harry dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że Malfoy miał naprawdę małe stopy. Przynajmniej wiedział już dlaczego Ślizgon nosił szaty po samą ziemię.

\- Nigdy w życiu bym cię nie tknął, Malfoy! - wysyczał nagle Weasley, korzystając z ostatecznych pokładów agresji. - Nawet, gdybyś był ostatnim mężczyzną, który zostałby na świecie po wybuchu laboratorium Snape'a!

Draco przez chwilę czy dwie mrugał zaskoczony. Po chwili całkowity szok zagościł na jego twarzy i rozglądnął się nieprzytomnie po Wielkiej Sali, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że cały Hogwart patrzy właśnie na nich. Coś nieokreślonego mignęło w jego szarych oczach, gdy zaciskał usta w wąską kreskę i spuszczał głowę. Kilka sekund później nie było go już w pomieszczeniu, a Ron patrzył w ślad za nim.

ooo

Harry wszedł do biblioteki i z miejsca wystraszył Panią Pince.

\- Potter, ty tutaj?! - spytała kobieta, przecierając okulary. Kilkukrotnie.

Wybraniec zmarszczył brwi.

\- Do tego sam?! - Nie odpuszczała, szukając mocniejszych szkieł w szufladzie.

Po chwili rozmyśliła się i wyciągnęła różdżkę, stukając Harry'ego w ramię.

\- Recogneo! - Nic się nie stało, prócz tego, że Potter poczuł łaskotanie. - To naprawdę ty! Już prędzej spodziewałabym się Sam Wiesz Kogo. - Popatrzyła na niego porozumiewawczo.

Harry zmieszał się.

\- Znaczy kogo? - spytał, nie rozumiejąc.

\- Sam Wiesz Kogo – odparła jeszcze bardziej konspiracyjnym tonem.

Potter zawahał się, znał wielu ludzi, ale kompletnie nie wiedział o co chodzi kobiecie.

ooo

Harry dotarł do dormitorium bardzo późno. Kto by pomyślał, że w bibliotece jest tyle książek? Zanim dotarł do tych, które mogłyby pomóc mu w nauce podstaw o oklumencji i legilimencji, dowiedział się wiele o Pucharze Quidditcha z 1745 roku, stosunkach centaurów do decentralizacji elfich oddziałów podczas wojny olbrzymów z trollami, w której czarodzieje i gobliny nie brali udziału, a nawet eliksirach. Hasło oklumencja w końcu znajdowało się dość daleko w alfabecie.

Jego szmaragdowe oczy zapewne zostałyby zasłonięte przez mniej seksowne powieki, gdyby nie grube szkła okularów, na które rzucił zaklęcie. Obraz Zgredka bez szat skutecznie uniemożliwiał mu sen. Dlatego też wszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego mając nadzieję, że ktoś wciąż będzie grał w Eksplodującego Durnia czy coś w tym rodzaju.

Jednak w okrągłym pomieszczeniu, które niemal atakowało złotem i czerwienią, siedział tylko Ron. Weasley zajmował prawie całą kanapę i gapił się pustym wzrokiem w dopalające się drewno w kominku. I właśnie te dogasające leniwie płomienie były jedynym źródłem światła w pokoju.

Harry przystanął niezdecydowany, co ma właściwie zrobić. Weasley wyglądał tak jakby Hagrid przez przypadek na nim usiadł i najwyraźniej potrzebował pomocy. Gdyby chodziło o podniesienie półolbrzyma – Wybraniec zapewne zrezygnowałby.

\- Cześć, Ron – zaczął przyjaźnie.

Weasley wytrącony z transu, spojrzał na niego kompletnie zaskoczony. Zamiast jednak lekkiego chociaż uśmiechu, którego spodziewał się Harry, obdarzył go tylko skinieniem głowy i powrócił do gapienia się w płomienie.

\- Co się stało, kumplu? - spytał, gdy przez dłuższy czas nie doczekał się reakcji.

Ron nawet nie odwrócił wzroku od dogasającego kominka.

\- Malfoy – mruknął, jakby to cokolwiek wyjaśniało.

\- Co z nim? - spytał Harry szybko, mając nadzieję na to, że rudzielec mu się zwierzy.

Weasley natomiast wzruszył tylko ramionami.

\- Nie wiem właśnie.

Harry – Gryfon, który spędził dziś w bibliotece ponad cztery godziny, nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć.

\- Co z nim? - ponowił ostrożnie pytanie.

Weasley westchnął cierpiętniczo.

\- Właśnie nie jestem pewien – urwał. - Czy ty myślisz, że wiesz... No... że Malfoy... - Nie mógł się wysłowić. - Że Malfoy może mieć... - urwał ponownie.

Harry w mig pojął.

\- Uczucia?

\- Tak, tak – zapalił się nagle. - Uczucia – powtórzył z namaszczeniem. - Myślisz, że może mieć... uczucia.

Wybraniec poczuł się w obowiązku wykorzystać swoją nowo zdobytą wiedzę i podbudować intelektualnie przyjaciela.

\- Wiesz, co zrobiły centaury, gdy zostały zdecentralizowane oddziały elfich łuczników podczas wojny olbrzymów z trollami? - spytał natchnionym tonem, wstając i patrząc poważnie na Rona, który zaczerwienił się, gdy udzieliła mu się podniosła atmosfera.

\- Nie mam pojęcia – odparł, wstając i z napięciem czekając na odpowiedź przyjaciela.

Harry zawahał się.

\- Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał szczerze. - Ale obiecuje, że doczytam to jutro – dodał szybko, gdy Weasley opadł z powrotem na kanapę. - Jednak odpowiedz mi zatem na pytanie...

Ron ponownie spojrzał na niego z nadzieją.

\- Czy Malfoy jest rośliną?

\- Nie – odparł rudzielec.

\- Czy Malfoy jest minerałem?

\- Nie – padła szybka odpowiedź.

\- Czy Malfoy jest zwierzęciem?

\- Nie! - Głos Rona podniósł się niebezpiecznie.

Harry wziął głębszy oddech, gdy jego przyjaciel czekał na kolejne pytanie.

\- Malfoy jest Ślizgonem – mruknął nagle Potter, tracąc rezon. - A z nimi nigdy nic nie wiadomo...

Ron schował twarz w dłoniach.

\- Ale mi pomogłeś – jęknął.

Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę czy kiedykolwiek pomógł Ronowi, ale jeśli tak było – nie przypominał sobie. Zanim zdążył jednak cokolwiek zrobić czy powiedzieć, Weasley spojrzał na niego zrezygnowany.

\- Snape tu był. - Harry natychmiast zbladł. - Jutro macie wspólne lekcje.

ooo

Hermiona stała schowana na schodach prowadzących do dziewczęcego dormitorium i obserwowała obu Gryfonów. Wydęła wargi, gdy usłyszała ostatnią część rozmowy i potarła skroń.

\- Czy to ptak? Czy to samolot? - szepnęła. - Nie. To moi idioci - westchnęła na koniec, odwracając się na pięcie i wracając do swojego dormitorium. - Przecież każdy wie, że centaury podczas decentralizacji elfich łuczników w czasie trwania wojny trollów z olbrzymami, zawarły pakt z nimfami Zakazanego Lasu... - prychnęła.


End file.
